1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a non-permeable pipe connector structure, the design of which effectively prevents external material (such as vapor and miscellaneous substances, etc.) intrusion.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional pipe connectors typically have minute crevices along the conjoinment surfaces between their fastened pipe connectors and coupling nipples that result in adverse consequences. As such, the conjoinment surfaces are readily permeated by moisture that reaches the ball bearings and causes the drawback of ball bearing corrosion, the process continuing until the ball bearings are no longer capable of free rotation which directly affects pipe connector and coupling nipple turning capability. This is the shortcoming of the prior art.